Love and Confession
by Warrior of Time
Summary: Random KHR Drabbles Reader x Various Reader x Characters Reader-Inserts
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own KHR or Hetalia**

**Warning there may be Oc-ness**

* * *

Tsuna:** Advice**

* * *

"Huh?...How...How to get a girl?" you muttered looking away from your interesting book and repeating the same word's your adorable friend Tsuna had asked you. It was now lunch and Tsuna suddenly came at your desk asking for girl advice.

The flustered brunette nodded hesitantly avoiding you're (e/c) eyes, you've been friends with Sawada Tsunayoshi for almost a year and you've gotten pretty close to the gang. You knew about his secret about him being a mafia boss of a huge powerful family.

You raised a brow, suspicious. "Is this because of Kyoko-chan?" it was pretty easy figuring out that Tsuna like her a lot. The way he looked at her blushing and stuttering every time she came near and said hello. It made you a bit jealous.

Though you didn't hate the girl, oh no she's harmless it's not her fault that she's so beautiful and popular. But you were happy that Tsuna had chosen a fine girl like Kyoko, you really were...sort of. Tsuna stiffened for a moment making you giggle, you were right it was Kyoko.

You smiled warmly at Tsuna who immediately looked away from you. "Well...I guess girl's like compliments" you explained. You started to think about what things you would like a boy you say to you, since you were a girl, you think like a girl. "Oh, and maybe a small gift showing your love? Nothing too flashy" you almost laughed at Tsuna, he was actually taking notes.

Messy one's in fact.

"Haha, first before you do any of that stuff you have to confess!" you stated. Tsuna stopped writing "I-I um...D-Don't think I can do that..." he muttered shyly. You sighed and smiled patting his shoulder. "Don't worry! I'm sure you'll be able to do it!" you assured him.

Tsuna blushed and smiled, his face turning bright pink"O-Okay...I-I'll try".

**X-1 week Later-X**

Lately you've noticed Tsuna acting a little strange, he's been totally avoiding you. Gokudera and Yamamoto, the best friends and guardians of Tsuna still talk to you but they won't tell you why he's acting weird. This made you frustrated, you gave up on asking his friends and decided to face him yourself. You tried talking to Tsuna but he would always make excuses, blush and run off.

You had enough.

Right now you were sitting in class watching the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. Tapping your fingers against the desk in annoyance, you really wanted the damn clock to speed up. You sneakily glanced at you _**friend** _who caught your scary gaze and flinched. You felt a heated glare from Tsuna's right-hand man Gokudera who was watching you intently.

The bell rang.

You instantly sprang from your seat and ran towards Tsuna's desk. Slamming your hands against his desk "Tsuna!" you hissed, the brunette almost fell out of his seat from your sudden attack. "(your name)!" he squeaked in shock. Gokudera instantly came by his boss's side "Oi! What the hell are you doing?" he shouted, you frowned.

"I want to know why he's avoiding me! Did I do something wrong?!" you shouted back.

Gokudera was about to say something back but surprisingly Tsuna stopped him. He placed a hand in front of him cutting Gokudera off on what he was going to say. "W-Wait Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna murmured ."(Your name)...c-can we talk...um privately?" Tsuna stuttered. You raised a brow but agreed. Both of you walked side by side in the hall, heading towards the roof.

The air between you and Tsuna was chilling and thick, well...to you.

You were very upset with Tsuna and you felt...betrayed, when he would avoid you. You didn't know why you felt like this...probably because You liked Tsuna very much, he was very special to you and you felt hurt when he ignored you.

As you two reached the roof, you noticed that Tsuna was really nervous and wouldn't stop fidgeting. You took a deep breath. You stood in front of him and crossed your arms.

"Tsuna-kun" he glanced at you but looked away, "Look at me" you said firmly at first. "Please..." you mumbled softly. The brunette was surprised, he finally did look at you and noticed how sad you looked.

He didn't like it.

"(You name)-chan?" he asked his chocolate honey eyes staring in guilt and regret at you. "Why are you avoiding me Tsuna..." you whispered your (e/c) eyes staring deeply into Tsuna's brown orbs. "I-I didn't mean t-to..." Tsuna muttered embarrassed "I..." his face turned red. "I will forgive you Tsuna-kun" you explained cutting him off, smiling softly "As long as you don't ignore me, you're like my best friend! I felt sad when you wouldn't talk to me" you walked towards Tsuna leaving less space between you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a light squeeze.

Tsuna's face was as red as a strawberry, he was glad you couldn't see his face.

He felt his heart start to pound hard against his chest. Tsuna pulled away slightly but was still in your arms.

"(Your name)...I-I think you're very p-pretty..." he mumbled out, you blinked.

Huh?

"Y-You're k-Kind and sweet..." he continued turning brighter pink, he thought he was going to faint. You felt your cheeks start to burn. "T-Tsuna?!" you stuttered, _W-What is he doing?! _you thought.

_Is he...complimenting me?_

"I-I j-just wanted t-to say I-"

_**BAM!**_

You flinched in surprise when you saw a very familiar mafioso baby smash his little foot against Tsuna's skull. Making Tsuna's soft lips crash into yours. Your (e/c) orbs eyes widened in surprise and you could see the shocking horrifying expression Tsuna had during the chaste kiss.

You felt shivers run down your spine when Tsuna's lips disconnected from yours.

"EEHH! I am so sorry (your name)-chan!" Tsuna started to mumble out random mutters you didn't understand. You consciously touched your lips and blushed. Tsuna was apologizing non-stop making you feel irritated.

"I-I really like y-" you grabbed his face and smashed his lips against yours. You pulled away seeing his dazed expression.

"Shut up Tsuna...I like you too"

* * *

**A/N: bleeeeeeeehhh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own KHR **

**Warning there may be Oc-ness**

* * *

_TYL!_Hibari:** An Urge & An Temptation**

* * *

Lately Hibari Kyoya felt a bit different than usual, he was unsure if it was good or bad. But it frustrated him so he started to think it was bad. Some of his symptoms were a slight warmth in his cheeks, his muscles slightly tense and a feeling of impatient-ness. He felt his symptoms get stronger when you were near him. So to ease his 'disease' he started to distant him self from you.

Though for some odd reason he grew very irritable when he stayed away. He really wanted this 'sickness' of his gone.

He had no choice but to contact you.

You were the doctor of Tsuna's family and the best one. You studied under Shamal for many years and became a great doctor. Hibari silently took a sip of his sake when he heard his door open revealing you carrying your bag. As usual you had your white coat on, "H-Hibari-san?" you looked around and spotted the cloud guardian, sitting with his eyes closed. You gulped and fidgeted, waiting for Hibari to say something.

You were kind of afraid of the cloud guardian but at the same time you weren't. You still remember the time you met the 10th generation Vongola family back in junior high. You were a normal girl who happened to be related to the perverted famous doctor. But because Reborn figured out that you knew many healing techniques, he forced you to join Tsuna's family.

You especially remember your first meeting with Hibari, he had saved your life. You owe him many things, he saved you many times. But when you tried owing him back by your services, healing his injuries and stuff. He'd always ignore it and walk away.

But when Hibari...well Kusakabe gave you a call about Hibari wanting an appointment. You immediately thought.

_This is my chance!_

"(Your name)"

His deep voice snapped you out of your dazed state and looked up at him. He looked at you expecting something, you blushed embarrassed "O-Oh right!" . You walked towards him and sat in front of him, "Sooo...um...you just want a simple check up?" you muttered taking out a couple of things.

He didn't answer.

"...I take that as a yes" you took out your stethoscope, placing the instrument in your ears. You embarrassingly told Hibari to remove the top part of his kimono so you had a better chance with checking his heartbeat. He grunted and took his time removing his upper clothing. Recently you've noticed how distant Hibari was too you, even though you two weren't really that close. It was bothersome but you didn't really think about it.

Placing the chest piece of the stethoscope on Hibari's chest (blushing beet red as you stared at his abs) you closed your eyes and listened to his heart carefully.

Hibari suddenly felt his symptoms go worse, he felt his heart race just a bit and his muscles tensing. He noticed you pull the medical instrument away and look up at him. You blinked "Um...Are you sick? You look a bit..um red" you mumbled."Also...your heartbeat is off..." You placed you hand on his forehead checking but Hibari instantly grab your hand pulling you closer, your (e/c) eyes stared wide in shock at the cloud guardian.

"Hibari?" you asked hesitantly, You felt your cheeks burn at the closeness of both faces. The sadistic man growled lowly when he felt your body close to his and your warm breath tickling his lips.

He felt so...tempted.

Your eyes widened when Hibari smashed his soft rough lips against yours.

You felt his well toned arms wrapped around your waist, he tightened his grip as you struggled. As he pulled you closer, he deepened the kiss. Your eyes closed shut, and your face was super red. You gasped feeling his warm wet tongue playing with yours. Feeling your breathing going short. You whimpered, you needed to breathe! Finally the cloud guardian pulled away from you.

Your (e/c) eyes glazed with something he wasn't familiar with and you were panting trying to regain your breath. Your cheeks red, your (h/c) hair was all messy and you felt awfully hot. Hibari smirked feeling really good, now he figured what was wrong with him.

He wondered of you did too.

Finally when you were able to talk, you stared at Hibari flustered.

"Um...I think your problem might be...sexual tension".

"..."

He face-palmed.

Not the right answer...

* * *

**A/N: I enjoyed this one ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do not own KHR **

**Warning there may be Oc-ness- Also swearing**

* * *

Yamamoto:** Obsession **

* * *

"(Your Name)!" your best friend Yamamoto Takeshi waved to you during his practice. You smiled and waved back, you were on the benches watching him play. Whenever he asked you to wait for him or stay and watch practice your answer would always be.

_**Mother-Fucking**-**Yes.**_

Though you wouldn't say it like that out loud, to Yamamoto you'd respond with a quiet yes or nod or smile. But to yourself you curse like a damn sailor. Today was a really hot day, you saw all the boys sweating through their shirts, sometimes the coaches let them wear their regular clothing.

You thank god soooo many times.

Nobody knew your little secret.

You were a closet-pervert.

You eyes trailed on many of the attractive boys shirts. You could practically see through their shirts because of their sweat. Yamamoto always told you that you were pretty into the game and should come more often.

Oh, how naïve that boy was.

Your (E/C) eyes were trained on Yamamoto especially, he was wearing a pure white t-shirt! You made sure your drooling wasn't noticable. You studied his muscles as he ran and slid, watching every flex he made. "Coach!" you snapped out of your perverted gazes when Yamamoto went to his coach.

You didn't hear what they were saying, all you saw Yamamoto do was pull on his drenched shirt and air it out. The coach nodded and yelled to the others "Oi! You can take of your shirts if there bothering you!". Your jaw dropped, you almost screamed loudly when Yamamoto slipped his T-shirt off and tossed it. Your face became heavily red, taking a couple of breaths you started to fan yourself with your hand. Trying to stay cool.

You made a small sound of disgust when you felt the cold wetness of your own (T-shirt Color). You only wore (Color of shorts) shorts and sandals and you were still sweating like a pig! It's as if you wore thick sweaters and fuzzy pants. You glanced over to the boys who were taking a break and just playing a random game that involved some type of tackling? Wrestling?

Anyway, you slipped off your shirt, underneath you had a (Favorite color)( bandeau or bikini top). You stood up from your seat and waved your t-shirt trying to dry it. You didn't notice Yamamoto glancing over to you. He was just about to call you over when he noticed you slipping off your t-shirt. His eyes widened as he saw you reveal...a lot.

His cheeks turned slightly pink.

You heard a sudden yelp and thud, you glanced up and noticed Yamamoto on the ground tackled by a fellow team-mate. You blinked and giggled, you never thought that Yamamoto would get caught so easily. You also heard them laugh "Oh man! Your nose is bleeding Yamamoto!". Yamamoto sat up and grinned sheepishly, "Hahaha, that hurt". If only they knew that the nose blood did not come from the tackle.

As you giggled to yourself still only wearing your revealing top, Yamamoto glanced at you and blushed. He placed a hand on his chin and turned his head away from you.

If only you knew he wasn't as naive and dense as you thought.

He was your obsession.

And you were his.

* * *

**A/N: Isdfghjkl writers blooock**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I do not own KHR**

**Warning there may be Oc-ness**

* * *

_Tyl!**Gokudera: Secret Kissu~**_

* * *

You sighed in boredom as you played with your cellphone, you've broken up with your boyfriend (Name) 1 month ago. You were still a bit not over him, but you tried. Without you Boyfriend you were very lonely and the only person you were really close with was Gokudera your best friend.

You met him and Tsuna's gang back in high school, you remember when Reborn the spartan tutor forced you to be their little maid. You were very clumsy and very geeky, you were forced to follow them around and be their lackey. (Reasons why was Reborn wanted one and Skull was too annoying so he replaced him with you).

But you actually enjoyed it because you became very close to them in the end. Obviously you knew about Tsuna being a boss for a well-known family.

You've been with them for many years and became a part of their family. You lived with them in the Vongola Mansion ever since. You've grown to be very close to the right hand man of the Vongola boss Tsuna. In the beginning Gokudera never liked you at all until you two figured out that you guys liked similar things, also every time he argued with you, you laughed it off just like Yamamoto.

"That's it! Time for a surprise visit!" you shouted, grabbing a few things you walked out the door and stood in front of Gokudera's room. You knocked on the door 5 times, "Gokudera-kuuun!" you shouted happily. You flinched at the sound of a thud and a slight groan with a curse, you heard his grumbling as he came closer to the door.

You almost screamed.

"Gokudera! Put a damn shirt on! You'll catch a cold! Also no on wants to see your...this!" you yelled waving you hands around. Gokudera's hair was messy and put into a loose pony-tail. He only the black pants of his suit, had no shirt on and walked barefoot. He had a cigarette between his lips, Also his glasses were on the tip of his nose.

It seemed that he was sleeping.

The silverette rolled his green eyes and let you in.

You skipped towards his bedroom and threw a black muscle shirt at his face. "Oi! Watch it!" he grumbled slipping it on.

You were happy to get some type of service.

"Jeez, Gokudera...your place is so clean!" you shouted in shock, you thought that he was very messy but he was actually pretty organized. Gokudera walked back to the couch and laid on it, "What are you doing here (Your name?) he asked placing a book over is eyes. You smiled and walked into his kitchen, "Well, I was bored and decided to bother you!" you chirped.

A grunt was your reply.

You frowned "Can't you entertain me!?" you muttered annoyed.

"Snore"

"Seriously!" you slapped Gokudera's hard abs with a wet towel, hearing a satisfying whap. Gokudera yelped and glared at you, "What the hell am I suppose to do women!?" he growled out. You shook your head "Anything! As long as I'm doing something!" you grumbled.

You spotted a box full of chocolates.

You drooled.

"OOh! Yum!" you cheered grabbing one and munching it up. Distracted already you sat on a couch across from where Gokudera laid, placed the white and pink box on your lap. "I'm just going to eat all these" you chimed chewing on the sweet. Gokudera scowled "Hey! Don't eat all of them!" you nodded and ate some of the sweets. Stuffed you laid down on his couch and sighed in relief, Gokudera pouted as he saw most of his chocolates gone.

"(Your Name) I told you not t-!" he paused when he noticed you sleeping peacefully.

Gokudera sighed, he just cannot believe how fast you were at sleeping. He got up and grabbed a warm, fuzzy blanket and placed it on you. He stared at your sleeping form with a loving gaze, his rough gentle hands touching your (Hair Color) hair. He leaned closer to your face, his warm lips brushing lightly across yours. Gokudera sighed and very light like a feather, he pecked your lips.

He's always had feelings for you ever since.

He's always given you hints but you never caught on.

When you got a boyfriend, he was hurt and tried to be happy for you. When you broke up with your boyfriend, sure he was happy but at the same time he wasn't because you cried. He didn't tell you because he knew you wouldn't feel the same. So, every time you fell into deep sleep he would give you a secret kiss.

Blushing he left to the bathroom to take a quick bath.

Hearing the bathroom door close, you slowly sat up. Your face reddened into many shades of red, You placed you fingers on your soft lips.

You giggled quietly and smiled "Idiot...".

You always knew about those secret Kisses and enjoyed them.

* * *

**A/N: ASDFGHJKL Christmas is sooooon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I do not own KHR**

**Warning there may be Oc-ness**

* * *

**TYL!Tsuna: _Christmas~_**

* * *

You sat quietly by your fire-place trying to gain some warmth, also sighing every five minutes. Today was Christmas eve and this was the first year that you were going to be all alone for Christmas. Your parents were on vacation to (country), you didn't want to go with them so you stayed home. You've sat in the same spot near the fireplace for the past 2 hours. You were starting to get peeved, being alone in your big house, not wanting to be in the house any longer you decided to go out.

Grabbing your cozy (Color) jacket, you walked out the door and headed towards your favorite café.

You laughed quietly ever since you started school and now being a 24-year-old women you lived with your parents. By now you would've had thought about dating, moving out and making your own family.

You tried.

But the men you've met weren't really your style, after a while of trying and failing you gave up.

As you entered the café, you inhaled the smells of sweet food and coffee. You smiled feeling the warm air hit your face and body. It's been so long since you've actually visited the home-like café. You sat in the corner of the shop where one can't really be seen, it was your favorite place to sit. After a while the waiter came by and you ordered a simple (Coffee/Tea) with a little sweet. As you sat by your self, you started to think about you junior high days.

You were a normal plain girl, nothing special.

Not popular or geeky or athletic...

Just normal.

You started to remember the oddballs of your class. There were three of them that stood out a lot. You don't really recall their names, one was tall and liked playing baseball...another one had temper and was from Italy.

Both popular.

Third one...hm...the last one had lousy grades, you spoke to him often he was a very shy friend from your view. You often felt bad for him when he got bullied and misjudged in the beginning. But ever since the other two came into his life you became less worried.

But...in the end you two never spoke ever again.

_'I wonder what happened to him?...' _You wondered sipping your hot drink, feeling bored already you left the Cafe.

"Woah!" you accidentally crashed into someone almost knocking you down. You felt your drink fall out of your grasp. You squeaked in shock " Oh gosh!" you didn't look up "I am sorry for bumping into you sir!".

"Oh! It's alright, I should be the one apologizing" the young man said nervously. You looked up at him and smiled "It's okay".

"...(Your name)!?"

You blinked "Uh..." you stared at the man in confusion.

How did he know your name?

The man you bumped into had spiky chocolate-brown hair and calm caramel eyes. He was handsome, you blushed just a bit. "How...How do you...?" you mumbled and pointed at him in confusion. He chuckled and smiled sweetly. That action made you feel embarrassed "I was right! It is you!" he grinned, "Though I guess you don't really remember me..." he muttered a bit sadly.

You pouted "Can...can you give me a hint?" the mysterious handsome fellow's face brightened up a bit. "Namimori?" he started, Namimori was the name of you school...?

He started to list off things but before that you two went back into the café and sat in your favorite seat. Sure, you recognized some things he said but you still didn't know his name. The brunette sighed and pouted "This is no-good..." your (Eye color) eyes widened.

"Ahhh! Tsuna-kun!" you almost screamed out to the world.

Tsuna jolted in surprised and stared at you in shock at the sudden yell. He gave you a wry smile and sweat-dropped, "You remember that?..." he asked in disbelief. You smiled apologetically "Well, I can never forget that name since I've always heard it during Junior high" you replied.

No-good Tsuna.

You grinned "How weird! I was just thinking about you earlier!" you didn't really realize how weird that sounded. Also you didn't notice a faint tint of pink on Tsuna's cheeks. He coughed "It's been a long time since I've seen you" you nodded "Yeah...and look at you! All handsome!" you giggled at his expression.

"After all these years you're still pretty" he replied with a charming smile. You were taken back 'Woah...the Tsuna I remember would have blushed and not said anything...' you smiled nervously.

"Ahaha! T-Thank you!" you mentally cursed at your stutter. He laughed "Anyway! Tsuna hows the mafia business?" you asked curiously Tsuna looked at you shocked "You remember that too?!" you laughed, you actually figured it out back in junior high. It wasn't that hard to know since they were all so noisy and loud.

He chuckled and asked "What are you doing for Christmas?" you frowned "Oh...um my parents are on vacation...so I'm on my own". Tsuna's smile faded away "I see..." then his face brightened "Why don't you spend Christmas with me?" . You blushed "Really?" he nodded "It'll be fun, we're having a Christmas party!".

* * *

**O-At the Mansion-O**

You were brought to the Vongola mansion, when you met everyone it was like a reunion you were happy seeing your old classmates. You also noticed that they hadn't changed much at all, the guardians were surprised to see you. What made you happy the most was that they also remembered you. Of course Reborn (Devil child!) remembered you and you remembered him, Geez you were shocked how good-looking the babe turned out.

Hot Stud Italian.

The celebration was fun and entertaining, you've met some new people like Chrome a quiet young woman. Also some old friends Kyoko and Haru. At this moment you sat with Tsuna, both of you were watching everyone having a good time. You glanced over to the brunette "Hey, do you still like Kyoko-chan?" you asked grinning from ear to ear. Remembering how Tsuna acted around the girl many years ago.

Tsuna shook his head "No, It was just a crush...I actually like some one else now" he explained a bit embarrassed. You blinked "OOH~ who is it!? Is it some one I know?" you asked impatiently, Tsuna blushed "N-No! Either way I'm not telling you" you pouted.

"Aw...but Tsunaaa~"

"...Are you drunk?"

"No! I'm sober!"

You sighed tiredly who knew he was stubborn? Suddenly you noticed that it was getting a little hot and stuffy in the room. "Hey? Want to come outside with me?" you asked. Tsuna smiled and nodded "Alright" he stood up and followed you out the balcony. You breathed in fresh air "Whew! This is nice huh Tsuna?" you leaned against the balcony. The mafioso boss came right beside you "It is nice" he replied.

"Thanks..." you glanced straight ahead looking at the forest and scenery,Tsuna blinked "For what?" you laughed "For this! Inviting me over...seeing everyone again". You smiled up at the sky which were covered in stars and the moon shining brightly over you two.

Tsuna had a calm/serious expression as he stared at you, his cheeks tinted a pale pink. Your (Eye Color) eyes looked at him, "Are you cold?" you asked you noticed his cheeks going a bit red, Tsuna shook his head. When you glanced at him once more, your eyes connected with his.

Tsuna's chocolate-brown orbs were steady and calm. Yours were a bit shaky but sparkled in the moonlight. Your heart skipped a beat when Tsuna slightly leaned forward to your face.

**_'CRASH!_**

You two flinched.

"OI! WATCH IT LAWN HEAD! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT OCTOPUS HEAD!"

You looked away and stared at your shoes "W-Well! We should go see w-what happened!" you stammered. Tsuna loosened his tie "R-Right..." he muttered. You walked awkwardly towards the door with Tsuna walking right behind you, suddenly you felt something touch the top of your head lightly.

"Eh?" you looked up.

Tsuna blinked in confusion when your face turned red. "(Your name?)" he stood beside you and glanced up "What's wro-!".

His eyes widened, right above was a Mistletoe attached to a lovely ruby-red ribbon. Tsuna saw you glance at him with pure pink cheeks. Tsuna looked determined so he leaned close to your face, his soft lips were close to you left ear and he whispered.

"I'm in love with you (Your name)" his voice was husky and deep.

Your heart started to beat hard against your chest and you felt shivers go down your spine. Your face was burning like a wild-fire. Tsuna's lips connected to yours, it was gentle and sweet. You felt very loved during the kiss.

Once you two separated Tsuna held you a bit longer, his arms around you. Holding you close, resting his chin on top of your head.

"Even though we never saw each other for many years...and I'm sure you don't know how you feel about me..." he explained. "But will you give me a chance and g-go out with me?". You didn't reply right away, you were still frozen in shock and the words that he whispered to you were echoing in your head.

The only thing you could do was nod slowly against his chest.

You hugged Tsuna tightly "Y-Yes...", you felt Tsuna smile happily. "By the way...where is this connected to!?" Tsuna exclaimed in confusion looking at the mistletoe. You raised a brow and looked up as well, you noticed a fishing line and a certain man wearing a fedora sitting on the roof near the balcony...

"REBORN!?" Tsuna and you screamed in unison.

Reborn grinned mischievously "Merry Christmas No good-Tsuna! Consider this my present!"

* * *

**A/N: A day late...also I hope Tsuna isn't too ooc...I'm not sure how an adult Tsuna acts...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**Beware! There might be oc-ness!**

* * *

_TYL!_**Xanxus**:** Tears**_**  
**_

* * *

You stared sadly at the little gift you treasured so much, now practically torn into pieces. You glanced at one who trashed your precious gift "Bel!" you screeched angrily. The prince grinned "What? Is something wrong (Your Name)-chan?". You felt your blood boil "Of course there something wrong!" you exclaimed angrily "You destroyed my special toy!" your voice slightly cracked when you said toy.

Bel laughed "That ugly thing? You can get a new one" he sneaked into your room earlier and grabbed your toy for target practice. The thing that was so precious to was a stuffed (Favorite animal) that you received many years ago by your childhood friend. "It was not ugly!" you yelled holding the animal into your chest for comfort. Bel laughed again but louder you were way too amusing, your glare became colder. While he was laughing you turned around and stalked off to the living room, seeing your best friends.

"F-Fraaan! Luusss-nee!" you shouted hopping on top of the soft couch in frustration. The aqua haired boy blinked, he glanced away from his magazine and over to you "(Your name)-chan? What's wrong?" he asked stoically. You crossed your legs and puffed out your cheeks "Bel destroyed my stuffy!" you punched one of the pillows. Fran looked at your shredded animal, Lussuria frowned "Mon! That boy has to keep out of your room!" he exclaimed angrily. The girly man smiled at you "Don't worry darling! I'll fix it up for you!".

"Thank you so much!" you grinned hugging the sun guardian, He giggled "Your welcome honey! Anything for you!".

**CRASH!**

You and your best buds flinched in shock, that sound looked like it came from your room! You immediately jumped off the couch and ran to your room. You stared wide-eyed "BEL!" you screamed in horror, your hands went to your lips to keep you from screaming like a maniac. The rest of the crew except Xanxus all came crowding around your room, "VOI! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE FUCKING NOISE!" he screamed stomping out his room and near yours.

You were standing in front of a crushed item that Bel once again destroyed.

You hid your face behind your (Hair Color), Bel, who was standing beside was not sure what you were feeling. Were you pissed? Are you super shocked? He wasn't sure, he wondered if you were broken. What Bel broke was once a crystal figure of Xanxus's Liger. You loved his liger so much but what really made it special was...

Xanxus had it custom-made just for you on your birthday many years ago.

Xanxus actually cared to give you something you loved.

You kept in very good shape through the past years, though no one knew that Xanxus gave you something on your birthday. You knelt and started to pick up the pieces without saying a word, which scared everyone on how silent you were. You were a bubbly girl who was bright and spoke a lot. You often annoyed Xanxus and everyone but never did anything wrong.

You placed the glass pieces on your dresser, not even caring that you fingers were getting sliced up.

"Belphegor"

Bel almost flinched at you calm voice "Get out" you muttered. He was about to say something "**Get out**" you said once more but more firmly. He walked out "The prince doesn't follow peasants orders, the prince was going to get out anyway". Fran frowned "Nice going senpai" Bel glared at the mist guardian behind his bangs "Shut up stupid frog" he growled out. You stood out your room and closed the door, you managed out a laugh but it sounded so fake to the members.

You finally looked up at everyone and laughed at their faces, especially Squalo because he was so shocked and quiet. Lussuria and Fran glanced at you worriedly, they knew that gift was special cause you told them the story.

Xanxus had enough, he was being bothered by all the noise. He walked out the room and went straight to the crowd and noticed you in the middle. Just standing there slightly shaking "What's with all this fucking noise" he growled out, the members noticed him and flinched.

You cringed at the sound of the one you secretly loved voice.

You looked at and locked eyes with him, Your (Eye Color) eyes were shimmering as your tears glided down your rosy cheeks. Everyone froze at the sight of the crystal clear tears, never had they seen you cry.

_**Never.**_

Xanxus's ruby-red eyes widened at the sight of your face but disappeared as soon as it came. When you saw him look at you, you started to break down. Your tears kept on coming and your voice tight shut. You closed your eyes and kept on wiping your tears as you sobbed. "H-Hic, s-stupid B-Bel!" your words were all jumbled up and you cried harder.

Xanxus **_snapped_**.

* * *

The Varia leader panted slightly as he put his arms down and put away his X guns. The whole mansion and people were pretty beat up from Xanxus's wrath, while the boss was chasing mostly Bel in anger. Fran and Lussuria wrapped up your bloody fingers. You felt a rough gentle hand pulled you up and dragged you away. You noticed that it was your childhood friend "X-Xanxus...?" you mumbled still quietly sobbing.

He didn't say a word.

As you two reached his office, you sat in front of his desk as he sat in his favorite chair. Xanxus's eyes looked at your face but you didn't notice. His noticed that your eyes were puffy and red but so was your nose as you sniffled.

"Stop crying" he grumbled out, he didn't like it when you cried it bothered him too much. Actually...why was he bothered by it? When you two were kids he wasn't bothered with you crying, but now...it was different. Also same thing with Squalo. Whenever your with Squalo, you smile and go all happy which made him boil with anger.

He didn't understand.

You bit your lips trying to stop but usually when you cry you can't really stop for a while. You hiccupped, you blushed and pushed your cheeks together making a weird face.

Xanxus looked at you weirdly but he had to admit that you were cute.

"Why were you crying (your name)" he asked gruffly.

You fiddled with your fingers and thought 'he might think it's stupid...'

"B-Bel...broke the mini statue of B-Bester..." you stammered out shyly. Xanxus looked at you with an odd expression which you didn't really know. Xanxus couldn't believe you still had that statue...You pouted angrily "I...I really liked that statue!" you shouted taking Xanxus by surprise though he didn't show it. "I-It was a special gift from Xanxus! I-I liked it very much..." you said the last part a bit quieter.

"Come here" the boss ordered. You blinked but obeyed, you slowly walked over to him only to be pulled quickly into his lap. Your face turned pink "X-Xan..." you felt his strong arms wrap around your petite form. One arm around your hips and his hand on your little head. The thing he couldn't believe was that you were 29 years old but acted like a 3-year-old and looked like a 14-year-old little girl.

Slowly you rested your head on his shoulder nuzzling his warmth.

"Ne...Xan-Xan?" you used his old nickname that you used when you were kids. "Why...?" you asked, Xanxus muttered "Shut up". His head was in your shoulder, you felt his breath on your neck. You lifted your head off his shoulder and stared at him. You smiled happily"Thanks for the comfort..." Xanxus glared at you making you flinch and turn blue in shock. "S-Sorr-...!" Xanxus leaned into your face pressing his lips to yours, your (Eye Color) eyes widened in shock.

You relaxed into the kiss.

The way he kissed you was soft and gentle, you placed both of your hands on the side of his face. When he leaned back you blinked a bit dazed. Before he said to get out, you pecked his lips once more before running out his office.

"..." he touched his lips.

When you closed the door, you noticed Lussuria and Fran outside the door looking at you a bit worried. "Are you alright?" Lussuria asked. You leaned against the door and sighed happily. Gently touched you lips and grinned like an idiot "I got the best replacement present...ever" you whispered.

Fran looked confused while Lussuria squealed in joy knowing what you meant.

A lover!

* * *

**A/N: Yesh I know Xanxus is ooc but think about it, he's older and calmer much more mature! I always read stories about him being rough and drunk and stuff...I wanted to write the softer side of him. Makes it much more sweeter~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer...I do not own KHR**

**Beware Oc-ness**

* * *

**Fran:_Cute?_**

* * *

Both storm and Mist guardian sat on the couch, well not together since Bel kicked Fran off _**his**_ couch. (Since when was it yours!") you yelled from a far. Bel ignored you, Anyway while Bel was polishing his precious weapons he noticed something off about the frog brat.

"Ushishi~ Froggie why aren't you wearing your hat?" Bel asked as he twirled his sliver fancy knife between his fingers. The aqua haired male blinked "It's ugly senpai" he answered straightforwardly . "The prince didn't say you can take it off peasant" the prince tossed a knife and it stabbed Fran in the arm. "I don't listen to fake princes" the illusionist stated pulling the knife out and bending it easily.

Pissed of aura emitted off from the storm guardian.

"You..."

"Ah...*gulp*"

You watched the two guardians start to bicker, well mostly Fran since he wasn't wearing his hat. He look different and you liked the way he looked. You were sitting on the couch that was in front of them just watching their argument.

But you liked the frog hat as well.

"Eh...I thought your hat was really cute!" you mumbled "Also it suits you" your comment made your two comrades stop fighting for a moment. "Ushishi~ See? (Your Name) likes it" Bel smirked triumphantly, he sat beside you placing an arm over your shoulders. You stiffened slightly " I-It makes you look cute F-Fran" you stuttered while blushing a pretty pink. Fran stared at you blankly before walking away, your shoulders slumped down "Did I say something wrong?" you asked the prince.

Bel's grin widened.

"Think again (Your name)-Chan"

"Eh?" you heard a door opened and noticed Fran come out of the room.

With his froggy hat on!

Fran sat back on the couch, fixing his hat slightly "If (Your Name)-chan says it's cute then I'll wear it". You grinned, happily you walked over to Fran and sat beside him giving him a tight hug. "Kya! It's too cute~" you snuggled your face close to Fran's. "Ne, (Your Name) If this hat's cute and I am wearing it does that mean I'm cute?" Fran asked curiously.

The little smug bastard was smirking but you didn't notice.

You blushed not sure if you should answer his question.

**Reasons?**

1. You said yes they'll tease you saying that you like him **(Which is true)**

2. They'll figure out you like him and make fun of you more

3. Fran might not feel the same

Ah...you were in a pickle.

"I-I..uh..um...Eh" you started to fumble with your words not sure what to say.

"(Nickname)-Chan!" Lussuria the mom of the Varia called you from the kitchen. You instantly stood up from your spot and ran to the kitchen where the sun guardian was.

_YES! Saved by the gay man wearing a pink apron!_

Bel burst out laughing when you left to aid Lussuria in the kitchen. He couldn't help but remember you flustered face making him laugh harder, you were too fun to tease. Bel finally stopped and looked at the mist guardian "You planned that didn't you" he pointed out.

Fran tilted his head feigning confusion and innocence "What are you talking about Bel-senpai?" he asked with his usual monotone voice. "Bullshit" Bel said simply "You took the hat off on purpose froggy, just to have (Your Name) cuddle up to you".

"You knew how she would react".

Fran glanced at you, you were shouting at Lussuria in horror at whatever the girly man did.

"When did you get smart Senpai?"

***stab***

"Shut it frog"

"Ow"

* * *

You sighed tiredly and in relief when Lussuria left the kitchen. The guy made a horrible creation of food that moved! After stabbing the mutation food to death you told Lussuria that you'll clean everything up. "That was embarrassing" you murmured remembering the question Fran asked you.

"Ne, (Your Name) If this hat's cute and I am wearing it does that mean I'm cute?" you thought his voice was actually very close...!

"F-Fran!" you squawked when you noticed the Mist guardian behind you. The male tilted his head "Hm?" he hummed leaning close to you. You heart started to pound quickly, Fran was so close to you making you blush like crazy.

**In your head:**

**_asdfghjkl! Kyaaa!_**

You avoided Fran's lovely turquoise eyes, "...Yes" you mumbled quietly it was barely audible. Fran raised a brow his blank expression never-changing. "Huh? I couldn't hear you (Your Name)-chan" he placed a hand near his ear. You pouted and glared.

_As if that's going to help!_

"I-I said...your c-cute!" you almost shouted angrily "Now leave me alone!" you huffed turning away from him.

"(Your Name)..." Fran called out.

You blinked and turned around your anger already fading away "Hm? What is it-"

***CHU~***

When you turned around Fran gave you a sweet little peck on your lips.

"...GYAAAAAH!" you screamed turning deep red, your face becoming like the painting called scream.

***Thud***

**T_T ?**

Ah...you fainted.

You'll probably forget what just happened when you woke up.

Fran sighed and glanced at you , he knew you liked him. Well, everyone in Varia did they also teased you about it. It was funny that you didn't know that they knew you liked him. Everything in your reasons already happens now without you knowing.

Except the third reason.

He actually did like you back.

He smiled secretly.

As if he was ever going to tell you that.

* * *

**A/N: I love Fran he so cute~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own KHR**

**Beware OOC-ness**

* * *

**Squalo:**

**"Surprise"**

* * *

Today was a very special day.

It was Superbi Squalo's birthday...

**_Birthday_**

And you had_ no_ idea what to get the loud assassin, every year you always did the same thing. You wished him a 'Happy Birthday' and gave him a hug, which he would respond in a negative way by attacking you with his sword. But this year...you wanted to do something different.

You spoke to the other guardians and boss for any ideas.

**Lussuria:**

"A gift? Ooh! Give him these!" the flamboyant man grabbed a small colorful box from somewhere under the sink. (Why it's there you don't know) and placing it on the Island in the kitchen. He opened it up and showed you the contents. Your face reddened in embarrassment "Hehe~ I bet you two would enjoy this~". You stared at the fluffy handcuffs, whips, Dildo's and other things you rather not name.

"...We're not together Luss-nee..."

He gave a too sweet smile.

"Not yet~" he purred.

"NOT EVER!"

**Leviathan:**

"Tsk, if it's not about boss then no" the boss obsessed freak grumbled in annoyance. You rolled your eyes "Okay...What would you get boss on his birthday then?" you asked. The loyal servant immediately lit up like a child on Christmas day.

You immediately, **_immediately_** stopped listening to him when he said take pictures and put them in a book and other stalker-ish things.

You felt bad for Xanxus.

**Belphegor:**

"Ushishi~ Not about prince then I don't care" the ego-filled so called prince chortled. "Ugh...your as bad as Levi" you muttered irritated, the prince frowned instantly. "Don't compare me to that abomination" he growled with his creepy grin. His knifes glinting dangerously causing you to flinch "Whatever! What would you get _yourself_ then?" you asked, you were getting fed up with such selfish people.

"Hm~" Bel tapped his lips in wonder "What about a brush? With that hair I'm pretty sure you need one" you pointed out only to block a knife attack with Fran who was walking by.

**Fran:**

Fran removed the sliver knife in his frog hat, "A gift for captain?" the mist guardian asked bending the knife earning a shout and another knife stab to the head by Bel. You nodded "Yeah, I asked Levi, Luss-nee and Bel for ideas but they all suck..." you muttered.

"If it's from those three it would obviously be either stupid or perverted"

*Stab*

"Bel-senpai, stop that hurts"

"Ushishi~ I don't take orders froggie"

"Any idea?" you asked glaring at Bel to leave Fran alone. The illusionist hit his fist against his palm, indicating an idea had form in his head.

"A shark fin"

"...A shark fin?" you questioned eye twitching.

"Un, his name does mean shark doesn't it? Oh, maybe get him a shark so he can get eaten again"

"..."

**Xanxus:**

Hesitantly you opened the door of your boss's office and slowly walked in quietly. You noticed him open his eyes and glance at you a bit curiously but also annoyed.

"H-Hi Xanxus..." you waved a shaky hand.

He just glared at you.

"I-I need an idea for a birthday present..." you started to explain nervously. Xanxus closed his eyes making you go silent.

"Right now you're my only hope...everybody else are dumb asses"

"..."

"..."

"A card" you blinked and stared blankly for a while.

A card...

A **_card!_**

"Boss, you are brilliant!" you quickly ran out the office, Xanxus rolled his ruby-red eyes he couldn't believe how low your stupidity could go. It was common sense, give a person a card on their damn birthday.

In the end Squalo was embarrassed that the Varia actually celebrated, he kept yelling at everyone. Which earned a whisky bottle at the head. Gifts were given, you choked on your cake at the gifts.

A box full of BDSM items...from Lussuria

A shark fin from Fran

A hairbrush from Bel. (Hey that was your idea!)

Something weird from Levi.

Nothing from Xanxus.

Squalo glanced at you "I DON'T WANT A HUG FROM YOU DAMN WOMEN!" he shouted pointing a finger rudely at you. "You're so mean, I actually got you something" you handed him the card earning a slightly surprised expression from him.

"Thanks..." he muttered lowly taking the gift.

"Aww you're so precious Squalo~" you cooed.

"SHUT UP WOMEN!"

He ripped open the envelope and twitched at the front cover. It was a face of a shark showing off its teeth, the letters were big in a blue color. It said:

'DON'T LOOK NOW...' Squalo was a bit hesitant to open the thing. Finally he did open the damn mocking card but he regretted it.

The sound of shark music played and he read the rest of the card.

'It's another birthday...And it's headed RIGHT AT YOU!'

Hoped you liked it Squ-chan! Because I sure did!

Love (Your Name)

The rest of the Varia burst into laughter at the odd card, Squalo instantly glared at you. You whistled and looked away innocently, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME!?" He screeched running towards you with his sword. You swore loudly and ran away earning a mouthful of curses and screams from the birthday boy.

You were cornered at the balcony, he stood in front of you with a smug smirk. You started to sweat "H-Hahaha! H-Hey Squalo!". You noticed Lussuria looking all sneaky suddenly close the doors, you heard a familiar click saying that the doors were locked.

Squalo turned around "VOIIII! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR LUSSURIA!".

"Nope!" the sun guardian chimed giggling away from the doors. Squalo started to shake the door wildly, the other guardians started to barricade the door just for fun. The doors had mini windows so you can see a bunch of furniture. You sighed and smiled amused at Squalo's antics of trying to get the doors to open.

"DAMN BASTARDS!"

"Calm down Squalo, they'll open the doors soon just relax" you grinned sitting on the balcony edge. "It's pretty this evening huh?" you asked looking at the sunset that was setting down, you noticed some early stars. Your eyes widened in surprise when he suddenly walked and leaned backwards against the balcony beside you. All calm and not going into a childish temper tantrum.

"Hmph..."

"Did you like the card?" you grinned when he scoffed.

"Don't remind me" he grumbled glancing at the sunset, you sneakily looked at him and blushed. You saw his long sliver-like hair shine in the orange sunlight. His skin also looked beautiful, Oh geez you quickly looked away before he could catch you staring.

"I...I thought maybe I should give you something different this year, since you always yelled at me about my hugs..." You looked at the setting sun." Sooo~ I thought about getting you something you'll actually like" you smiled at the stars Squalo gazed at you.

"Voi"

"Hm?" he looked away a bit embarrassed,he muttered something but it was barely audible.

"...ever...li...hug..."

"Eh? What was that?" Squalo clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Don't make me repeat myself!" you blinked confused.

"I never said I didn't like your hugs!" he huffed angrily his cheeks turning rosy. You stared at him in shock, your lips formed a huge grin. You started to laugh loudly, the second in command glared at you.

"W-WHAT!? SHUT UP! STOP LAUGHING! VOOI!" You smiled "Can I have a hug now? I've done it for your birthday every year, but this one". The birthday boy gave a confused and surprised look "Feels like a tradition" you teased.

"Ergh...fine...fucking women" he walked in front of you.

You blinked in surprise, you didn't think he would actually do it. You turned pink when he hesitantly opened his arms while turning his head away from you. Squalo wrapped his arms around you petite body, you heart beat quickened when you felt his chin on your shoulder. Since you were sitting on the balcony edge he only reached your shoulder.

You hugged back, glad that he couldn't see your red face.

You silently inhaled the man's scent, smelt like cinnamon? You felt his silky hair and how soft it was between your fingers. You brushed your fingers through his sliver tresses in a soothing manner, not realizing how much Squalo relaxed into the hug. The man was very tense at first but when he felt you touch his hair so softly he relaxed.

You blushed and froze in realization at what you were doing.

You faked coughed into your fist "W-Well! Never thought you would actually hug me Squalo!" you said in a hoarse voice. He also froze at what he was doing; letting you pet his hair, he pulled back slightly. He noticed your rosy pink face, it was completely night so it was easy to tell.

You looked at him reddening even more, you brushed a long piece of his hair away.

Your (Color) eyes were shaking at his intense grey ones. You heart started to beat even faster, you felt like you were having a heart attack. He leaned in, close to your burning face.

Your eyes were half-lidded as he came closer to you, millions of thoughts and questions raided your mind. Though you instantly became blank at his surprisingly soft lips against yours. Though it was a simple peck to the lips it felt extremely sweet.

"Kyaaa! It worked so cute!" the both of you separated immediately at Lussuria's excited voice? You gawked at the sight of everyone including your boss. Lussuria gave a sheepish grin with a light blush on his cheeks "This scene is just like my novel!" he swooned. A murderous aura glowed from the loud assassin as he glared at his team mates.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARDS! I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU ALL DAMN ASSHOLES!" Squalo charged at the doors crushing every thing. But before he left he turned to you with an annoyed face "We'll finish this later!"

The others gulped and ran away except for Xanxus who shined his guns at him. Squalo skipped his boss and chased after the other Varia members.

"About time" Xanxus grumbled annoyed.

You almost fainted at that comment.

* * *

**A/N: Hahah I saw that shark card at the card section while shopping with my family, when I saw it I screamed out Squalo's name. Literally! I got inspiration, my motivation fueled at the jaws theme song that played.**


End file.
